


Fall in love with the darkness

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Evil Con Carne
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Major Doctor Ghastly played a love song much to General Skarr's dismay.
Kudos: 1





	Fall in love with the darkness

Major Doctor Ghastly said "I can't read with the obnoxious music let's listen to a song"

Major Doctor Ghastly put a CD in a CD player and a song played

Major Doctor Ghastly began to sing as she started dancing.

Hector hears his mad scientist's beautiful singing voice.

Skarr covers his ears "Oh no"

Major Doctor Ghastly hummed a tune

Hector said "Ghastly!? What is this song!"

Major Doctor Ghastly continued dancing "It's called Fall in love with the darkness and it's about a brooding man who fall in love with a plucky and optimistic girl"

Skarr said "Would you please stop that-"

But Major Doctor Ghastly began to dance with Skarr

Skarr said "Okay I don't dance but okay"

Ghastly spinned Skarr

Skarr began to sing but covers his mouth.

Ghastly, Hector and Boskov laughed

Skarr growled and walked in anger

The End


End file.
